The overall purpose of this proposal is to enhance the research capabilities of the University of Arizona College of Nursing. The objectives which will accomplish this purpose are as follows: (1) to promote, facilitate and enhance clinical nursing research by the faculty teaching in the doctoral program, (2) to strengthen the clinical nursing research mileu for doctoral education of students, (3) to develop a College of Nursing corps of doctoral faculty with research expertise in the investigation of nursing problems with respect to quality of care for the aging, chronically ill and terminally ill. Nine doctral faculty members will be participating in the implementation of this grant through the conduct of their individual research studies in keeping with the objectives of this proposal.